First Date
by ladyhawk89
Summary: Fire Lord Zuko has to come to grips with the fact that his eldest daughter is growing up. Unfortunately for Ursa and her date, Zuko doesn't handle change very well.
1. Chapter 1

Zuko sighed and rand his hands over his face in frustration. He removed his hands slowly and looked at the two piles of paper on his desk. One pile was about a foot high, all signed and ready to be sent out to their respective recipients. The other pile was close to four feet high and teetering dangerously at the edge of Zuko's solid teaoak desk. The papers on this ever growing pile still had to be sorted, read, and signed by the end of the day. Groaning, Zuko let his head fall to the desk top and muttered angrily into the wood.

"What's the matter, hon?" Zuko lifted his head and looked at his wife wearily, pointing at the mountain of papers to be signed. Katara smiled sympathetically and cleared a space on top of the desk for her to sit.

"Ah, yes," she said picking up a paper from the pile. "The wonders of being Firelord. What do we have today? Proclamations? Laws? Foreign policy?...Wait, why are _you_ reviewing statements about this years llama-goat wool harvest? Isn't this more of a job for the secretary of agriculture? And, what's this?...Crop rotation laws? Cabbage sales? Where's Daizon? Isn't _he_ supposed to handle stuff like this?"

"Daizon had to go home for a couple of weeks. His mother is sick," Zuko told her, rubbing his eyes. "Unfortunately his job didn't go on vacation with him, so I have to make sure the paperwork doesn't start really piling up before his replacement gets here in two days. I've been at this all morning. My head is killing me." Katara clucked sympathetically and walked behind Zuko. She wrapped her arms loosely around his shoulders and nuzzled his cheek.

"Poor baby," she murmured. "How about I make your head better?" Zuko leaned back and sighed.

"That would be wonderful." Katara chuckled and drew water from her ever present water skin and let it surround her hands. She brought them up to Zuko's temples and the water glowed a soft blue. She made small circles around his temple and he relaxed back in his chair.

"This feels so good. I _hate_ paper work!"

"Well you think you'd be used to it after 18 years." Zuko snorted.

"Used to it, yes. I still don't like it." They lapsed into a comfortable silence as Katara worked. All too soon for Zuko's taste, Katara was done and his headache was gone. Zuko grabbed her hand and kissed the palm.

"Thank you." Katara smiled down at him then leaned down and pecked his lips.

"You're welcome my love. Now, how about I do something really useful and help you with some of these papers?" Katara went back to her perch, grabbed some papers and began leafing through them.

"How'd I ever get so lucky as to have you for my Firelady?" Zuko asked gratefully. Katara winked at him with a playful grin as she tussled his hair which was out of its normal topknot.

"You're just lucky I like reformed bad boys, with messy hair." They fell into a familiar rhythm as they worked in silence for nearly an hour and soon the pile of signed papers had nearly overtaken the pile of unsigned papers.

"Zuko, do you realize we've been married for 17 years?" Katara said suddenly, setting aside another signed sheet. Zuko froze and fearfully wracked his brain. Did he forget their anniversary? No, he didn't think so. So why did she bring it up?

"I do," he told her. Deciding to err on the side of caution, he added, "The years just flew by. You're still as beautiful as the day I met you." Katara laughed and slapped Zuko's arm.

"Please. The day you met me, you were threatening my village. I don't think you gave me more than a passing glance."

"No, that doesn't sound like me," Zuko said, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "I _definitely_ would have noticed a stunning creature like you. It must have been some other Fire Nation prince bent on world domination."

"If I remember correctly, you were bent on regaining your honor. Your father was the one bent on world domination." Zuko grinned impishly and pulled Katara across the desk onto his lap. Katara squealed and put up a token protest before settling into her new seat.

"Well it doesn't really matter anymore. _You _have given me all the honor I'll ever need. I have the most beautiful wife in all the lands, four beautiful children…"

"Not to mention the throne of the Fire Nation," Katara added, flicking Zuko's nose. He rubbed the offended appendage and snorted.

"Yeah, and all the paper work, headaches and just plain irritation that comes with it. Some days I think I'd rather be working in Uncle's tea shop in Ba Sing Se. What do you say, Katara. How'd you like to be the wife of a tea server." Katara grinned and kissed Zuko's forehead.

"You'd have to learn to make tea first, my love." Zuko rolled his eyes and sighed. Katara snuggled into Zuko's chest and tucked her head under his chin. Zuko absently stroked her hair as he imagined his life at the tea shop.

"Ursa told me some exciting news today," Katara told her husband. Zuko started out of his day dreaming when Katara mentioned their oldest daughter. Her tone of voice had him immediately suspicious.

"Oh?" he said warily. "What's that?" Katara didn't look him in the face, instead focusing on his chest where she was making small circles with her finger.

"Well, she was asked out on her first date and…

"No way!" Zuko cut in. Katara stopped making finger circles and sat up.

"And why shouldn't she go? Kazulon is a wonderful boy."

"She's too young!" Zuko couldn't believe what his wife was saying. Sending Ursa out on a date? With a boy? Not on Zuko's watch. Katara had other ideas. She frowned and crossed her arms, a sure sign that she was going to stand firm until she got her way.

'Not this time,' Zuko thought.

"Zuko, she's 15. I was only a few years older than her when we married!"

"That's different. We were just out of a war and I needed a bride." Immediately Zuko realized that that was the wrong thing to say. Unfortunately, his realization came too late. Katara leapt of his lap and huffed indignantly.

"Are you telling me that if you hadn't needed a bride at the time you wouldn't have married me?"

"No, no that's not what I'm saying at all," Zuko stood up and placed his hands gently on Katara's hands. "All I'm saying is that I wouldn't have married you _then_."

"Oh, that's _much_ better," she growled, shoving Zuko's hands away. "You needed a bride so I was the most convenient choice, right?"

"I wouldn't say _convenient_," Zuko muttered, thinking of the rather explosive reactions of Sokka, Hakoda and Aang. He suppressed a shudder.

"What was that?" Katara asked dangerously. She moved her hands threateningly towards her water skin. Zuko suppressed another shudder and tried once again to placate his wife.

"Katara, love of my life, flame of my heart, star of my sky, I had to get married because I was the Firelord and I needed someone to rule with me. I _chose_ you because I _loved_ you. I still love you and I will love you till my dying day." Katara's anger ebbed away and she allowed Zuko to fold her into a hug.

"I love you, too," she whispered. "Now about Ursa's date…" Zuko smiled into Katara's soft brown hair stroked her back.

"It isn't going to happen," he told her softly. Katara chuckled and nuzzled Zuko's neck.

"Yes it is, Zuko. I already told her she could go." Zuko froze for a moment and allowed her last statement to sink in. Then he exploded.

"You told her _**what**_?" he screamed. Katara sucked her teeth a motioned for him to be quiet.

"Would you relax? Ursa's old enough for this. Beside's Yue's the same age and she's been on her first date already."

"How your brother and his wife choose to raise their daughter is their business! No daughter of _mine_ is going is going on a date at 15 years old."

"Well what do you suppose I say to her, Zuko. That she can't go on a date because her father's being overprotective? If we were in the Water Tribe, we'd be considering marriage offers for her already."

"And that's why we live in the _Fire Nation_ and not the _Water Tribe_! She's too young. She's not going. End of discussion."

"No, it's not the end of the discussion," Katara yelled. She jabbed her finger into Zuko's chest to punctuate her point. "Now you listen to me, and you listen good. Ursa is going to go out with Kazulon and you're going to be supportive and polite if I have to bloodbend you into it. Got it pal?" Zuko was going to point out that she could only bloodbend on the full moon, which wouldn't be for another few weeks, but one look at the fierce determination and anger in her ice blue eyes and he decided it would be safer to just smile and nod. And with that, Katara's anger disappeared and Zuko was once again facing his lovely, happy wife.

"I knew you'd come around," Katara said, throwing her arms around Zuko. "Ursa will be so happy! Now, come on. Uncle Iroh will be here in a little while and I'm sure you want to get something to eat after spending all day in here with all that paper work." Zuko allowed her to take his hand and lead him from the room, still reeling from Katara's sudden mood swings. Something else he figured he should be used to by then. Her sudden temper hadn't changed in 19 years.

"Wait, Uncle's coming?" Zuko asked, coming out of his daze.

"Yes, don't you remember? He's staying with us for a few weeks. He misses his nieces and nephews." Zuko groaned.

"He's going to spoil them rotten!" he lamented. The last time Iroh had visited his nephew and family he had brought a jet black and ivory ostrich horse for Lu Ten, a dozen silk earth kingdom hwalots for Ursa, a dagger made from a moose-lion's tooth with a citrine and ruby studded hilt (dull, for Katara's sake) for Rokuda, and an extravagantly crafted Earth Kingdom doll with a complete set of silk robes for their youngest daughter, Kya.

"Oh, he doesn't mean any harm by it, Zuko," Katara soothed him.

"You're only saying that because he bought you that limited edition copy of the waterbending scroll. Didn't you already have one that you _stole_ from pirates?" Katara blushed and turned her head away.

"Yes, but I gave that to Aang. Besides, the one Iroh gave me is written on river cow leather with ink made from liquefied gold. It's the rarest copy of a rare piece of work. It's beyond a collector's item."

"_You're_ a rare piece of work," Zuko muttered.

"I heard that," Katara said, slapping Zuko's arm. "Besides, it's not like he doesn't bring you stuff, too. Remember, he brought you the swords last time." Zuko shrugged. She was right, though. Iroh _had_ brought Zuko twin swords made in the same style as Rokulon's dagger. Zuko had them on display in the throne room. But that didn't mean he had to like that Iroh spoiled his kids like that.

"I work so hard to keep them from becoming brats just because they're royalty," Zuko told Katara. "It's not that I want them to grow up like paupers, I just want them to realize that what we have isn't _due_ to us. That they _do_ have to work for what they want."

"Zuko, you've done a great job," Katara assured him. "We have four of the most well behaved, non-bratty children anyone could ask for, mostly thanks to you. But it's ok for them to have a treat every once in a while. And Iroh doesn't get to see the kids that often, he's just excited."

"You're right, I guess," he conceded. He smiled at Katara. "You know, you had a lot to do with how the kids turned out, too. They wouldn't be as loving, generous or as strong if it wasn't for you."

"As long as you recognize that." The couple spun round to find the source of the new voice. Katara's face lit up and she ran to throw her arms around her uncle-in-law.

"Iroh! We were just getting ready to go meet you! You're early." Iroh chuckled and hugged Katara back.

"It is wonderful to see you, too, my dear. And I see you've been taking care of my handsome nephew. How are you, Firelord Zuko?" Zuko rolled his eyes at his uncle's use of his official title and shrugged as he went to hug Iroh as well.

"He's just upset that you're about to undo 16 years of non-spoiled kids while you're here," Katara told Iroh. "Well, that and Ursa's about to go on her first date." Iroh frowned and stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"She's a little young, isn't she?" he asked.

"Thank you!" Zuko cried, throwing his hands in the air. "Even Uncle agrees with me and he _never_ agrees with me." Katara rolled her eyes.

"Not you, too, Iroh. Ursa is 15, and they're only going to the carnival for crying out loud." Iroh looked surprised.

"Fifteen? Already? When did that happen?" he wondered. "Sorry, Zuko, I'm afraid I'm going to have to agree with Katara on this one."

"Uncle!" Zuko whinned. "That's not fair! You can't switch sides like that."

"Stop that Zuko. There's nothing sadder than watching a 35 year-old man act like a child," Katara chided him. "You're behaving like Sokka." Zuko scowled at Katara and crossed his arms. Iroh chuckled and slapped Zuko on the back.

"I see you haven't changed much, Zuko. Still just as given to brooding when things don't go your way. Now if I remember correctly, you went on your first date when you were around Ursa's age."

"I was 16," Zuko muttered.

"Ah, but if memory serves, the young lady was about 14 or 15." Zuko said nothing, but kept pouting. Katara put her arms around his middle and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Darling, you knew this day would come eventually. Besides, you let Lu Ten go on his first date at 15."

"That's different," Zuko growled. " He's a…"

"Zuko, if boy is the next word out of your mouth, so help me I will freeze you to a tree." Katara glared at him, daring him to finish his sentence.

"….More mature?" he ended lamely. Katara and Iroh just gave him a dead pan stare. Zuko's shoulders fell and he held his hands up in defeat. "Fine. She can go."

"Oh, Zuko," Katara said as she kissed his cheek. "You say that as if you had a choice."

"Speaking of my grandnieces and nephews, where are the little ones?" Iroh asked.

"Probably outside," Zuko told him. "It's dinner time anyway. We'll send for them." Iroh clapped and rubbed his hands together.

"Wonderful. I have presents for all of you!"

"That's what I was afraid of," Zuko said, shaking his head.

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

Dinner was served that night in the private dining room near Katara and Zuko's chambers. It was small, with just enough room for everyone to sit down at the carved wood table comfortably. The decorations were minimal, just some ornate torches for light and the piles of red and gold silk cushions that served as the seats around the table. A large, glassless, picture window looked out over the garden an gave the family a spectacular view of the sunset over the distant mountains. Katara and Zuko found the sight very peaceful, especially after a long day of dealing with generals and foreign dignitaries and nobles. Tonight however, the beautiful sight went unnoticed as the legendary Dragon of the West kept everyone entertained by the exploits of the White Lotus Society in Ba Sing Se.

"Then king Bumi looks at her and says, "Young lady, if I had a gold coin for every time someone said that to me, I'd have exactly three coins…and a very nice snack for my pets.' She went white in the face and ran so fast she upset a cabbage cart." Iroh, Katara, and the two youngest children fell over themselves laughing and the rest of the family chuckled politely.

Zuko watched his family from the head of the table. Some days he couldn't believe how his life had turned out. If someone had told his 15 year old self that he would one day be married to a beautiful woman with four children who everyday did something to make him proud of them, he would have thought they were insane, and crazier still if they had told him that his wife would be a water bender.

Katara threw her head back and laughed at something Iroh said, her soft brown curls tumbling to the floor. She was even more beautiful than when he had married her. Four pregnancies had left their marks, but she was still slender and had the kindest, brightest blue eyes Zuko had ever seen. And he wasn't the only one to think so. Often, he had warned some other man from letting his eyes or hands wander where they shouldn't. There were small, faint laugh lines beginning to appear in the corners of her eyes whenever she smiled, but unlike some other noble Fire Nation women, Katara didn't obsess over them and try to hide them with creams and powders. When she noticed them, she just shrugged, saying that worrying about them would only make them worse.

"Besides, if I didn't have any, everyone would think I had no sense of humor, like you." She grinned at her husband cheekily and winked at him. Zuko smiled at the memory and let his gaze drift to his uncle. Iroh was much the same as always. His hair was perhaps a little grayer and he had slowed down a lot, but he still had his sense of humor and drank tea as if it would disappear if he didn't. He wore his age well, and stood as tall as he ever had, despite his complaints about rheumatism and stiff bones. Iroh was also still the wisest man Zuko had ever known.

When Zuko was first named Firelord, he relied heavily on his uncle's advice on everything from laws and rebuilding, to public relations and proper etiquette. Iroh even advised him on how to get around the Fire Nation citizen's complaints about Zuko marrying a water bender. Iroh spoke on Zuko's behalf to the Council. Zuko isn't sure what his uncle said in that meeting, but the next day, when the Council reconvened, they all but demanded that Zuko marry Katara while Iroh sat in the back of the room, smiling contentedly.

Then Zuko turned to his children and his eyes settled on Ursa. She was growing into a lovely young woman. She reminded Zuko of Katara at her age. She had the same blue eyes and stubborn set to her chin as her mother. Zuko couldn't blame any of the young men of the Fire Nation for wanting to pursue her, but he wasn't ready to let them either. With a sad sigh, Zuko finished his dinner without really tasting it, and watched his growing children.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"So, when is this date thing happening?" Zuko asked Katara later on in their private study. Katara looked up from the book she was reading and smiled mischievously at her husband. He was looking out over the gardens and messing with his top knot. It was his way of looking cool and unconcerned, but Katara heard the way Zuko bit out the word 'date' and it was all she could do not to giggle.

"They're going to the Sun Festival," she told him. "It's three days from now."

"_Three days?_" Zuko turned to Katara, astonished. "Why am I just hearing about this today?"

"He just asked Ursa yesterday," Katara said, flipping a page in her book. "And she told me about it this morning."

"That's just inconsiderate," Zuko fumed, flopping onto the seat by the couch that Katara was stretched out on. "Four days isn't enough notice to give a girl." Katara laughed and sat up. She curled up in the corner of the couch closest to Zuko.

"It's more notice than you gave me for our first date," she reminded him. "If I remember correctly, you asked me out to an Earth Kingdom Festival the day it was happening."

"That was different!" Zuko said, flushing lightly. "We-we were traveling a lot! I probably didn't have enough time to have planned ahead."

"No, that's not true," Katara said. She put a finger on her chin as if she were thinking hard. "We were in that particular village for almost two weeks and we heard about the festival when we got there. In fact, if I'm not mistaken, the Festival was a week long and that was the last day. I didn't have _anything_ to wear. I had to drag Suki and Toph shopping with me. And you know how Toph _hates_ shopping." Zuko folded his arms and glared across the room sulkily. Katara laughed a little and kissed his cheek.

"You are so cute!" Zuko's scowl deepened.

"Whatever. What's this guy like? How'd they even meet?"

"Zuko," Katara chided. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed that our silk merchant's son has been hanging around the palace more than normal."

"A _merchant's son?_" Zuko nearly shouted. "_That's_ who you decided it was ok to let our daughter go out with?"

"Yes, a merchant's son," Katara said, folding her arms. "Who happens to be polite, sweet, and the top of his class at a very prestigious Fire Nation school. Is that a problem,_ honey_? Don't tell me you'd rather her go out with one of the nobles' sons." Zuko cringed at the thought.

"No! Those lousy, power grubbing, brown nosers. It's bad enough they're throwing their daughters at Lu Ten."

"I didn't think so," Katara said. "I asked Ursa to invite him to tea before they go to the Festival so you can officially meet him."

"Why can't they have dinner with us?" Zuko asked.

"They're going to a _Festival_," Katara reminded him, picking her book back up. "There's going to be plenty of food there. Besides, I don't know if I trust you with an entire dinner with him yet. I don't want you to scare him off before he and Ursa even have a chance."

"I don't see a problem with that," Zuko grumbled. Katara just rolled her eyes. As far as Zuko had come from the troubled, angry young man she had met, there were a few things she knew would never change.

"You're stubborn as a zebra mule," she told him, rolling her eyes. She curled back up into her corner of the couch and picked her book back up. It was her signal to Zuko that the conversation was over. He took the hint and finished preparing for bed.

"I get _no_ respect around here," he muttered to himself before he fell, exhausted, into bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning of the Sun Festival was grey and gloomy. Ursa sat at the window in the library, watching the ominous clouds anxiously. She barely glanced up when her mother came in and walked up beside her.

"If you get any closer to that glass," Katara said, smirking slightly, "you'll become part of it." Ursa turned to her mother, her blue eyes filled with worry.

"What if it rains?" she asked desperately. "What if they decide to cancel the Festival? Or we get there and then we get flooded out? What if my hair gets messed up?"

"Woah!" Katara said. She held her hands up and chuckled. "Don't worry. It isn't going to rain. I promise."

"How do you know?" Ursa almost wailed. Katara raised an eye-brow at her and bent some water from a nearby vase.

"Call it a hunch." Ursa still didn't look convinced. "What do you want me to do, call your uncle Aang and ask him to airbend the clouds away?" Ursa's face brightened up eagerly.

"Can he do that?" she asked. Katara stared at her, incredulously.

"Ursa, he's in Ba-Sing-Se!" Ursa's face fell as quickly as it had brightened. Katara sighed and put her arms around her eldest daughter's shoulders.

"My poor baby!" she cooed, much to Ursa's annoyance. "Don't worry so much. I promise tonight is going to go perfectly awful." Ursa looked at her mother in shock and pulled away angrily.

"Mother!" she cried, hurt. "How could you say that?" Katara laughed and reached out for Ursa.

"Honey, it's your first date!" she said. "It's going to be uncomfortable and awkward. You're both going to run out of things to say a lot and if he tries to kiss you, you'll probably bump heads. But I _promise_, you'll come home and think it was the best night of your life."

Ursa blushed furiously and turned away from her mother. She looked out of the windows at the cloudy skies. In the distance she could see a small break where the sun was coming through.

"That sounds awful," she said. Katara chucked and looked out of the window, too. She could tell that the clouds would be gone by the afternoon.

"It won't be, I promise." Ursa looked at her mother quizzically.

"How can you know that?" Katara grinned slyly, still gazing out of the window.

"Because that's how my first date with your father went, and we've been married for about 17 years."

"Do you think Kazulon and I will get married?" Ursa asked excitedly.

"_What_?" Katara and Ursa looked up startled at Zuko. He was in the doorway of the library, staring at the two of them in a stunned silence that looked like it was straddling shock and anger. Katara had to turn her head quickly and disguise her laugh as a cough.

"Zuko, relax," she admonished as soon as she had gotten her laughter under control. "I was _just_ telling Ursa about _ our_ first date. "

"I _heard_ what you were talking about," Zuko said, angrily, crossing the room towards them. "Young lady, you're _too_ young to get married!" Ursa rolled her eyes and favored her father with a long suffering sigh.

"Daddy, we're going to the Sun Festival. We're not eloping. _This_ time." Ursa grinned wickedly as her father's face turned a brighter shade of red.

"_Eloping!_" Zuko looked at Katara, outraged. "Do you _hear _your daughter?"

"Yes, Zuko," Katara said, straightening Zuko's collar. "Do _you_?" She kissed his cheek and held her and out for Urasa. "Let's go to your room and you can show me what you're wearing tonight."

Zuko followed his wife and daughter to the library door.

"Make sure it's _modest_," he called after them. Katara just waved at him without looking back as she and Ursa went to the girl's room, whispering and giggling together. Zuko frowned and turned back to the library. He saw a guard looking at him, amused, and Zuko scowled at him before going into the library and slamming the door shut.

-:- :-:-:-:-

Just as Katara had predicted, the skies had cleared by the time Kazulon was supposed to arrive at the palace. Zuko was sitting sulkily in the informal sitting rooms with Iroh waiting for Katara and Ursa to join them.

"I still say we should take him to the throne room," Zuko grumbled. Iroh looked at his nephew amusedly and chuckled.

"I know I say this every few milestones, but I never thought I'd live to see the day where _you_ would be the anxious father about to send his daughter on her first date." Zuko scowled at Iroh for a moment before settling back into his sulk.

"I'm glad this amuses _you_, anyway."

"At my age, the more amusement the better," Iroh said, laughing harder. He leaned over to Zuko clapped his nephew on the shoulder. Zuko just shrugged him off. Iroh wasn't offended. He had learned to let Zuko sulk when he got into these funks. At any rate, Katara would be there soon and one way or another she would get her husband to behave himself.

"Ursa, stop fiddling with your hair. It looks fine!" Katara walked into the sitting room with Uras behind her. Zuko's mood worsened when he saw his daughter. She looked absolutely beautiful. Katara had helped her arrange it in a loose bun with stray strands meticulously framing her face. The reddish orange tunic and pants made Ursa's pale skin seem to glow and it had nearly invisible strands of blue that played up her eyes. Zuko was miserable. Ursa looked at the two men expectantly, self-consciously smoothing her clothes.

"You are an absolute vision of loveliness, my dear," Iroh said, with something suspiciously like tears in his eyes. He turned his head and busied himself with looking for a handkerchief as he started a mild coughing fit. Ursa blushed and turned to her father.

"Daddy?" she said, in a small voice that made Zuko's heart clench. "How do I look?"

"…You…you look beautiful, Ursa," he managed to say before he too had to look away. He caught Katara's eye. She was grinning excitedly and making last minute adjustments to Ursa's clothes.

"You look _gorgeous_!" she gushed. "Kazulon won't know what hit him!" With the mention of the boy's name, Zuko's sulk was back. Katara saw it and warned him silently to behave himself. Lu Ten came to the door just then. His eyebrows shot up towards his hairline when he saw his younger sister.

"Wow, Ursa," he said. "You clean up nice. You actually look good…for once." Ursa slapped her brother's arm, annoyed.

"Shut up, Lu Ten, before I singe off your eyebrows. Again!"

"Yeah? Try it and I'll freeze you to the ceiling," Lu Ten said, laughing.

"Excuse me, that's _my_ trick!" Katara cut in indignantly. "Lu Ten, don't bother your sister. Make yourself useful and go get my camera." Lu Ten groaned and slumped his shoulders.

"Oh, Mom, come on! That thing is as big as I am!"

"Don't exaggerate, Lu Ten," Katara admonished waving her hand dismissively. "It isn't _that_ big." Lu Ten went to the closet where the camera was kept and glared at his father.

"Why'd you have to buy her the stupid thing?"

Ursa wasn't much happier than her brother. She looked at her mother pleadingly.

"Mom, do we really have to take pictures?"

"Of course, sweetie!" Katara insisted. "I took pictures when Lu Ten went on his first date and I'm going to take pictures when your little brother and sister go on their first dates. I love you, but you aren't special."

"Daddy!" Ursa turned to Zuko for help, but her father just shrugged.

"The only way out is to not go tonight. I mean I wouldn't have a problem with it, but- "He was cut off by the simultaneous protests of his wife and daughter.

"Dad, would you give it a rest?"

"Zuko, this _is _happening, so put on your big boy pants!"

"Nice try, nephew," Iroh chucked. Zuko gave him a dead pan gaze and Iroh went to help Lu Ten set up his mother's camera. Afterwards, Lu Ten left the room, muttering about his crazy family.

"Good luck getting any guy to stick around with _this_ family," he taunted Ursa. Growling, Ursa prepared to give her brother a sound lash with a fire whip, but Iroh stopped her, taking her hand in his before Katara noticed what was happening.

"I _love_ these new machines," Katara gushed as she went to adjust the camera on the tripod. "It's so much easier to document our family's precious memories now that we don't have to rely on a portrait artist anymore." Ursa and Lu Ten exchanged exasperated looks behind her back. It may have been quicker than having a portrait painted, but they still had to sit still for ten to fifteen minutes to make sure the pictures came out correctly.

There was a knock at the door and one of the palace guards announced that Kazulon had arrived. The reaction was immediate. Ursa flushed a bright red while her mother started searching for the film for her camera. Iroh went to Zuko and made him stand to greet Kazulon. Zuko drew himself up to his full, intimidating height, and wished that Katara had allowed him to wear his royal robes and crown at least.

Kazulon was lead into the sitting room and he froze at the door. The Fire Lord was glaring daggers at him, and the legendary Dragon of the West, while he wasn't glaring exactly, wasn't exactly smiling either. The only friendly face in the room, besides Ursa, was the waterbending Fire Lady's, but Kazulon was finding her over exuberant welcome every bit as unnerving as Fire Lord Zuko's decidedly cold one. With a strong gulp, Kazulon walked all the way into the room and stood beside Ursa, who looked as shy and nervous as he felt.

"H-hi, Kazulon," Ursa greeted him. With an anxious look at her parents, she added hurriedly, "I am _so_ sorry. It'll be over soon."

"Kazulon!" Katara said, guiding him over to a seat. "It is so nice to see you again! How are your parents?"

"Um...fi-fine, " Kazulon stammered, adding a clumsy bow and an almost whispered "Your Majesty." Katara laughed at the boy, and shaking her head she corrected him.

"Oh, there's no reason to be so formal, Kazlon…"

"No, there absolutely is," Zuko cut in. He folded his arms and glared at Kazulon, who tried desperately to make himself small. "You are going out with my daughter, the eldest princess of the Fire Nation. Her safety is worth more to me than your life. You _will_ be followed by the best guards we have, and if you so much as look at her wrong…"

"_Dad!_" Ursa cried, hiding her bright red face in her hands.

"Honestly, Zuko!" Katara chided, glaring daggers at her husband. She turned to Kazulon and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, sweetie. He's just cranky because his oldest daughter is going on her first date. It's a very emotional time for him and he doesn't handle emotional situations very well."

"_Mom_!" Ursa hissed at Katara. "You're _not_ helping!"

Kazulon mumbled unintelligibly and kept his eyes on the ground in front of him. Zuko was still staring him down, but a warning look from his wife kept him at bay. Kazulon gulped and looked at Ursa. She met his gaze apologetically. Iroh watched everything amusedly from the comfort of his chair. He decided now was as good a time as any to intervene. He cleared his throat and called everyone's attention.

"I believe we were supposed to be having tea." Ursa looked at her mother pleadingly.

"Is it really necessary?" she asked. "I'd like to get to the festival before the rides start shutting down."

"There's plenty of time," Zuko insisted. He was still doing his best to make Kazulon under his gaze and Ursa looked once more to her mother for help. Sighing, Katara acquiesced.

"I think we can skip tea for now," Katara said. "There will be plenty of time for that later. But we have just enough time for a few pictures." Ursa groaned and Kazulon looked curious. He had never seen the new invention in person and Katara's camera fascinated him.

Katara posed them, much to Zuko's chagrin and Ursa's embarrassment, with Kazulon holding Ursa's hands. Then with one arm around her shoulder and his other hand still holding Ursa's. Then with Ursa sitting on a stool and Kazulon standing behind her with his hands on her shoulders. Finally, after posing for nearly an hour, Ursa managed to convince her mother that she had taken enough pictures, and Katara, Zuko, and Iroh saw them off to the ostrich horse-drawn phaeton with six guard leading the way and four following behind. When they were gone, Zuko turned and scowled at Katara.

"I don't see why he had to be touching her in _every_ picture," he complained. Katara slapped him in the chest and scoffed.

"Don't be so…you. It was totally innocent." Then she turned to him and glared him down. "And what about _you_? Could you have been more rude? Ursa was _devastated_!"

"Oh, right," Zuko retorted. "And her camera-happy mother just made the whole situation comfortable for everyone."

"At least I was polite. Unlike _some_ people." Katara poked Zuko in the chest.

"It's nice to see some things never change," Iroh observed. "I think I'll go get that tea now."

"That sounds, great, Iroh," Katara said. "Zuko and I will join you." Iroh started back to the sitting room to order the tea. Zuko was looking down towards the palace gates, where the phaeton had disappeared.

"Maybe I should…."

"Zuko, no!" Katara said sternly.

"But what if…"

"We are having tea with Uncle."

"How do you know he won't…"

"There are ten guards with them, Zuko," Katara reminded him. "And Ursa can take care of herself. She's almost as good a firebender as her father." Zuko wasn't convinced. He looked towards the gates again desperately.

"I won't …"

"Zuko," Katara warned him in her 'no nonsense' tone, "you will leave those kids alone. Now we are going to have tea and a nice chat with Uncle Iroh." Zuko hesitated. Katara stared at him expectantly with one raised eyebrow. Finally Zuko heaved a sigh and went back in the palace. Katara smiled and linked her arm through his and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"You'll feel better in a couple of hours," Katara promised him. "Let's have a nice tea."

"Actually, Katara," Zuko said. "I have a lot of paperwork to finish up." Katara looked at Zuko suspiciously, but Zuko gave her his most innocent look. "Honestly! I got so caught up in making sure that Daizon's work didn't pile up that I haven't been on top of the paperwork I was actually _supposed_ to do. It'll get my mind off of Ursa better than tea will."

"You're probably right," Katara said, still suspicious. "Why don't I come and help you."

"No, no!" Zuko said hurriedly. "I-ah- I mean, Uncle _is_ here. It wouldn't make sense for both of us to be stuck under a mountain of paper work while he's here."

"Mmm-hmm," Katara agreed hesitantly. "Well, why don't I bring you up a cup of tea in a while?"

"That'd be, great, Katara," Zuko said brightly. Katara's eyes narrowed. Zuko _never_ spoke that cheerfully.

"Zuko,' she said, with deadly warning in her voice. "Whatever it is you're planning, don't."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Zuko protested. He placed his hands on Katara's shoulders and kissed her forehead. "You have a good time with Uncle. I'm going to go finish up my paper work. It's probably going to take a few hours, but I want you to let me know the _second_ Ursa get's back." Katara stared at him for a long time before she finally nodded.

"Alright, then," she said. "I'll send up some tea in a bit." She turned and headed for the study where Iroh was waiting. Zuko waited until she was gone before he rushed up to his office. He walked past the pile of papers sitting on his desk and went to his book case. He flipped a hidden switch and the case swung open to reveal a small closet. Hanging there was his Blue Spirit costume. He had outgrown the original years ago, but Zuko had a new one made a few years ago in case he needed it.

" Guess I need it tonight," Zuko said to himself. He grabbed the black clothes and blue mask and closed the bookcase. Zuko was about to change out of his normal clothes when there was a light knocking at the door. He threw the Blue Spirit disguise under his desk and tried to look nonchalant.

"Come in,"he said. A guard opened the door to the office to let in his youngest daughter, Kya, in. The five year old princess was concentrating very hard on not spilling the cup of tea she had brought for her father. Zuko couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as she stared very seriously at the cup in her hand. Most of the tea has sloshed out on her way up to Zuko's office so all that was left was a small puddle of tea at the bottom of the cup. The rest of it was on Kya's gold tunic, making a large brown stain down the front.

"Daddy," she said, looking up at her father, with large blue eyes. " Mommy said to give you your tea." She held the nearly empty cup out to Zuko proudly and Zuko took the cup and swallowed the bit of tea with over exaggerated enthusiasm.

"Very good, Kya," he said. "It was delicious." Kya grinned and threw her arms around her father's knees.

"Daddy, can you make a firebird?" It was a favorite pastime of Kya's to watch her parents and older sibling bend. She was the only one of Katara and Zuko's four children who had no bending ability, so she was fascinated by anyone who did. Ordinarily, Zuko was more than happy to oblige his youngest child with a small show, but not tonight.

"Daddy's busy, Kya," he said. "But I promise I'll do the story of the Phoenix and the Dragon tomorrow." Kya was the most like her mother of all her siblings, both in looks and stubbornness. She folded her arms and did a perfect imitation of Katara's no nonsense face.

"Mommy said to tell you that she wants you to tell me a bedtime story." Zuko had to clench his jaw to keep from growling in frustration. Katara wanted to make sure he wasn't up to anything and had sent Kya to keep him busy. She knew how hard it was for Zuko to deny his youngest daughter anything. But this time she underestimated his determination. Zuko got down to Kya's level and looked her in her eyes.

"Kya, I can't do a whole story for you right now, but if you're a good girl and go to bed now I will tell you a whole story tomorrow, with fire birds and dragons, the whole nine. _And_ I will get you a special gift." Kya frowned, considering Zuko's offer. Zuko held his breath, trying to wrack his brain on what else to offer her if she refused. Kya made that unnecessary, however. After a moment she smiled brightly, showing off a mouthful of missing teeth.

"Ok! Toss me up!" she demanded holding her arms up. She wanted to be tossed into the air, and Zuko happily indulged her. He was, after all, getting off easy. Zuko grabbed Kya under her arms and started the games he had played with each of his children when they were still small enough.

"Look at Kya, up in the sky" he tossed Kya into the air. "Higher and higher she goes, like a bird that flies." He threw Kya up a little higher, and the girl shrieked with laughter. "Kya flies around and around." Zuko swung her around a few times. "Then she goes up, _up_." Zuko threw her up once more before catching her and setting her back on her feet. "And then she comes back down to the ground."

Kya laughed happily and asked Zuko to toss her up one more time, but he managed to convince her to go to bed.

"Not tonight, Kya," he pleaded. "Daddy's tired and has a lot of work to do. We can play again tomorrow." This time Kya gave up without a fuss. She kissed her father on the cheek and left the room. Zuko waited a few moments to make sure he was alone. Then he locked the door and changed into his disguise. Finally, Zuko pulled the mask on over his face and slipped out of the window and headed for the festival.


	3. Chapter 3

"Iroh, we miss you around here," Katara told her uncle-in-law. "You should visit more often."

"Ah, Katara," Iroh sighed. "It does an old man's heart good to see you and my nephew with your gorgeous children, but as much as I love you all, I think if I spent more time here, Zuko would lock me up in my room."

"Don't be silly Iroh," Katara chided playfully. " We would _all _love to have you here for a while."

"Mommy." Katara and Iroh looked up to see Kya standing in the doorway in her pajamas holding her favorite stuffed moose lion. Katara set her cup down and held her arms out for the little girl. Kya threw herself into her mother's arms.

"Honey, what are you doing out of your room?" Katara asked her. "You're supposed to be in bed."

"I can't sleep without a story!" Kya insisted. Katara frowned and exchanged a glance Iroh over Kya's head.

"I thought Daddy was going to tell you a story."

"Daddy said he had too much work to do." Katara's eyes narrowed suspiciously. Zuko made it a point to make time to do things like tell his children bedtime stories when they asked. For him to deny Kya meant that he was up to more than signing papers, and Katara was sure she knew what. A glance at Iroh told her that he had a hunch as well.

"Iroh," she said, turning towards him. "Could you put Kya to bed for me? I have to…talk with my husband." With a knowing smile, Iroh lifted his niece and carried her out of the room.

"Katara," he said, looking back from the door. "Go easy on him."

"No promises, Iroh." Iroh shrugged. He had done what he could. He smiled at Kya in his arms.

"How about I tell you a story about your father when he was a little boy?" Kya responded with an enthusiastic yes. Katara watched them leave and went up to Zuko's office.

Katara dismissed the guards and tried the door. Locked. She knocked at the door a few times, but she didn't hear anything inside. She looked at the lock and thought for a moment before she bent a small stream of water into the lock and froze it. The lock ruptured and Katara kicked it out. As she suspected the office was empty.

"Zuko," she growled in frustration. The window was open and Katara figured that was how Zuko had gotten out. Further investigation revealed the clothes he was wearing earlier on the floor. Katara went to his bookshelf and found the switch that Zuko thought no one knew about and confirmed her suspicions. The Blue Spirit costume was missing.

"That ridiculous, irrational, overbearing…man!" Katara muttered. With a huff, Katara left the office and went to her and Zuko's room. She would have to find him before Ursa realized that he was following them.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Sneaking through the shadows was second nature to Zuko, though he hadn't been out as the Blue Spirit in years. His natural stealth hadn't failed him, and he crept gracefully and silently along the roof of the shops that lined the street where the fair was being held. Below he had a clear view of Ursa and Kazulon. The guards, he noticed to his chagrin, weren't immediately surrounding them. Instead there were two or three trailing them at a distance while the others had set up a perimeter around the street. Zuko didn't like it. It would be too easy for someone to sneak past and attack his daughter. Or even worse, Kazulon might feel comfortable enough to actually put his arm around Ursa. Zuko made a mental note to talk to the guards about their so called protection.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Kazulon shivered and looked around. Something felt off.

"What's wrong?" Usra asked, looking at him in concern. Kazulon shook the feeling off and smiled at Ursa.

"It's nothing," he said. "I just-I just felt like we were being watched, that's all." Ursa frowned and looked around herself. With a laugh, she pointed out a merchant sitting in a booth not too far from them. He was looking directly at them and grinning earnestly. Around him was a dazzling display of homemade jewelry and other small items.

"I think he wants us visit his stall," she told Kazulon. "I'll bet that's what you were feeling." Kazulon laughed uncertainly.

"Sure, maybe. Do you want to have a look?"

"Um…sure." Ursa blushed as Kazulon took her hand and led over to the stall.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Zuko's eyes narrowed behind his mask watching the two teenagers below. Kazulon had taken Ursa to the jewelry stall and they were looking over the merchant's wares. Zuko scoffed. Even from the distance he was at, he could tell that the jewelry was cheaply made with rhinestones and sterling silver chains. It was well below the quality that Ursa was used to. No way she would find anything she liked. Kazulon was wasting his ti-

In the stall, Ursa had chosen a necklace and Kazulon paid for it. Shyly, Ursa handed Kazlon the necklace and turned so he could put it on her. Zuko looked around frantically. _Where_ were the guards? Kazulon fastened the necklace and his hands lingered on her neck and shoulders much longer than they needed to. Zuko stood up and reached for the twin swords strapped to his back and he was preparing to leap down behind the young couple when a mist blocked them from his view. He heard someone jump lightly onto the roof behind him and he spun around, swords drawn, to face the new comer.

His opponent approached him, wearing a black disguise just like his, only instead of an elaborate mask, the new comer had a simple black hood and veil. Piercing blue eyes glared at him from an eye slit and Zuko lowered his swords slightly.

"Katara?" he asked uncertainly. Instead of an answer, Zuko found himself frozen to the spot with water from a barrel on the ground. First his feet, then his arms were encased in ice. Zuko glared up at the waterbender.

"You realize that I could just melt the ice, right?"

"You could," Katara said, confirming her identity. "But do you _really_ want to make me angrier than I already am?" Zuko scowled and didn't answer, but he also didn't melt the ice. Katara went up to him and lifted the maske off of his face.

"Zuko, I hope you understand how ridiculous you're being right now."

"He was touching her _neck_!" Zuko nearly shouted. Katara hissed at him to be quiet and looked over the edge of the room to see if anyone had heard them. No one had and Katara turned back to Zuko, taking the mask off of her face. Her hair was plastered to the sides of her face and sticking up at odd angles in the back.

"If Ursa knew what you were doing, she'd never speak to you again. What were you thinking?"

"I was just trying to protect my daughter," Zuko said stubbornly. "I won't apologize for that. Could you unfreeze me now? I'm losing feeling in my hands." Katara glared at him, but released him from his bonds. Zuko flexed his hands , and then put his swords up. Katara watched him closely to make sure he didn't try anything.

"I can't believe I actually have to babysit you." She sat down on the edge of the roof and motioned for Zuko to join her. With only a moment's hesitation, he sat down beside her.

"How'd you know I'd come?" Zuko asked Katara. He held his hands up to his mouth and blew on them to warm them up. Sighing, Katara grabbed one of his hands and rubbed it between hers to increase the circulation.

"You're not as complex as you think," she told him. "Kya told me you hadn't told her a story and I figured it out from there."

"Sold out by my youngest!" Zuko complained. "I don't believe it."

"Don't blame Kya, Mister!" Katara scolded him. "You were way obvious. I _knew_ you were up to something. I bet you thought I didn't know that _this _ was hanging in your closet." Katara grabbed Zuko's mask and held it up to her face. Zuko turned away and scowled again. He _had_ thought she didn't know, but he would never admit it.

"I knew you knew," he insisted irritably, taking his mask back. Katara tried to stay upset with Zuko, but she could never resist his pout. She leaned against his shoulder and a he wrapped his arm around her.

"It's hard, isn't it?" Katara asked after they had been sitting there a few minutes.

"What's hard?" Zuko replied.

"Watching them grow up." Katara lifted her head and looked down the street to the stall were Ursa and Kazulon were buying food. Zuko saw them, too, but he didn't answer Katara. "Do you remember the day Ursa was born?"

"Of course I remember," Zuko sniffed. It was Katara's most difficult labor. Zuko remembered sitting outside of the palace infirmary and hearing her screaming for hours. He wanted to be with her, but the doctors insisted he wait outside. It was the only birth Zuko had missed.

"You were so upset that you couldn't be there," Katara said thoughtfully. "I remember you promised that you'd never miss any other important event in our children's lives and that you'd always protect them. I was so proud that you were my husband and their father."

Zuko smiled slightly and buried his face in Katara's hair. Katara wrapped her arms around his midsection and held him close.

"You've done a great job with them," Katara assured Zuko. "But they're growing up. We can't protect them from everything. All we can do is be there when they need us."

"They don't seem to need us so much anymore," Zuko said sadly. "Lu Ten will be seventeen soon. Old enough to go to the military academy. Ursa's becoming a young woman. I don't know what to do."

"We still have Rokuda and Kya," Katara reminded him. Zuko sat up straight and smiled at Katara.

"Yeah, we do, don't we?"

"Hmm-mm." Katara took Zuko's hand and played with it, distractedly. "And maybe one more after that." Zuko froze once more. He had to check to make sure that Katara hadn't trapped him in ice again.

"What?" he asked. Katara took the hand she was playing with and rested it on her stomach. She looked up at Zuko and smiled brightly.

"I was going to save the news for tomorrow at dinner," she told him. "We're having another baby." Zuko stared at her for a long moment and Katara started to shift nervously under his gaze.

"Say something!" she demanded. "I thought you'd be happy about-"

"Marry me, Katara." Katara looked up at Zuko in confusion.

"What?" Zuko caught her face in his hands and kissed her.

"Marry me?"

"Zuko, we're already married," Katara reminded him. Zuko grinned a goofy grin that only Katara had ever seen. He stood up and helped her to her feet.

"I know, but I'm so in love with you right now that I want to marry you again." Katara laughed at Zuko and threw her arms around his neck.

"You are so cute!" she said. "Let's go home." Immediately Zuko's face fell. He turned back to Ursa and Kazulon.

"Why can't we just-"

"Zuko," Katara warned him.

"I'm not going to-"

"No!"

"But what if-" Now Katara took Zuko's face and made him look her in her eyes.

"Zuko, Ursa can take care of herself,"she said. "We are going to leave them alone, ok?" Zuko agreed begrudgingly. Then he noticed Katara was shivering a bit.

"Wait, what are you doing out of the palace in this weather? That's not good for the baby! And you're climbing and carrying on in your condition? What were you thinking?"

Katara giggled and let Zuko lead her home, though she stopped short of letting him carry her.

'It's going to be a long nine months,' she thought happily.

_The End_


End file.
